Todos tenemos derecho a empezar de nuevo
by marianafoxmccloud
Summary: Pues es mi primera historia aqui ; por favor comenten y diganme si les gusto o en que aspectospuedo mejorar,gracias!n.n Que pasaria si un heroe se le muere su ser mas querido?Lograria sobrevivir o se esconderia entre las sombras? chapter 2 esta ahi ya
1. Chapter 1

~ Todos tenemos derecho a empezar de nuevo~

:-Mission con resultados no esperados-:

Entre las grandes colinas de colina Verde ; en una hermosa noche un erizo azul llamado Sonico el Erizo y su compañero/hermano Miles prower pero mejor conocido como Colas ; andaban en una misión nocturna para destruir un robot de huevo; Sonic y Colas ; acompañados de un erizo negro ,muy guapo por Sombra los seguía entre la base de eggman

''Sonico estas seguro que no te perdiste?Si te perdiste juro que te- '' ''Hay ya sombra!Este no es el momento de pelear si?'' Sonico corto a Sombra '' y no,no estoy perdido!La serpiente de metal oxidado se que anda por aquí!''

Colas suspiro pero luego rio un poco ''Ustedes dos parecen una recién pareja casada ; solo falta que hagan el amor para reconciliarse '' Sonic se sonrojo un poco por mientras que Shadow no cambio su expresión fría y madura ''Hmph! Yo? Casarme con este impostar? ha! prefiero morirme.'' Sombra contesto a la pequeña broma de Colas ; colas solo sonrio y rio mas.

Despues de caminar y transcurrir mas de la mitad de la base de huevo ; que al final terminaron saliendo de ella ; Sonic,Sombra y Colas lograron encontrar la bestia de metal ; esta se despertó por el sonido de un estornudo que provinio de Colas

''Uh oh..'' Colas trago saliva '' Se despertó! Ahora es el momento de acción!'' Agrego Sonico y empezó atacar a la serpiente de metal sin piedad aunque estúpidamente porque ninguno de sus ataques servían.

'' Enserio sónico! Que nunca esperas para planear algo? Imbecil!'' Sombra grito y atacaba también '' Asi?! Espero que puedas planear por mientras de que la serpiente te come!'' Sonic grito y brinco alto para utilizar uno de los Rings que Colas le dio para hacer su famoso 'Sonic wind'.

''SONIC WIND!!'' Grito Sonico, el viento logro penetrar el cerebro de la serpiente, haciendo que esta cayera. Sombra y Colas fueron a Sonico para checar que estuviera bien.

''ha! Vieron eso? Soy el mejor! admítelo Sombra, ni tu chaos control puede contra mi!'' Sonic empezó a brabuquear, presumiendo su triunfo…O eso es lo que creía. Sombra se cruzo de brazos y empezó a discutir con Sonico de nuevo; Colas solo suspiro y sonrió de nuevo hasta que sus ojos color azul cielo notaron que la cola de la víbora levantarse y la punta formarse una filosa navaja , Tails vio a donde apuntaba ''Sonico cuidado!!!'' Grito colas y corrió a el ; antes de que Sonico pudiera decir nada fue empujado por Colas lejos , cuando Sonico pudo levantarse noto algo horrible

Colas estaba en el aire..Volando?No lo creo ; tenia la cola de la víbora entre su estomago y parte de su pecho , la sangre manchaba su pelaje blanco y el pasto verde oscuro ; solo se pudo escuchar el grito desesperado de nombre de Colas provenido de Sonico ; Colas solo sonrio un poco antes de que la víbora lo lanzo hacia una pared de roca…Lo que estaba viendo sonico no es verdad Cierto? Sombra no dudo en sacar sus anillos y utilizarlos para destruir la víbora

Por mientras que Sombra se encargaba de el culpable que Colas estuviera herido; Sonico corrió a donde se encontraba su hermanito ; cuando llego ahí sus ojos se humedecieron y cayo e sus rodillas a lado de Colas , Colas abrió sus ojos y sonrio un poco

''So..ni..'' ''Shhh Shh no hables Colas , estaras bien, no te preocupes '' Sonico le decía con la voz rota. '' Resiste amiguito ; no me puedes dejar.'' Colas solo rio un poco

''Sonico..No seas mentiroso…No soy tan pendejo para saber que estoy m-muriendo.'' Colas se retorció un poco de dolor ; Sombra fue a ellos después de hacer miles de pedazos a esa chatarra metalica

''Sonico será mejor llevalo a un hospital de inm-…'' Sombra se callo al ver que Tails respiraba lento y después dejo de Respirar '' ….'' Sombra desvio la mirada y bajo un poco las orejas

''C-Colas?..'' Sonico llamaba a su difunto hermano '' C-colitas? '' Lo volvió a llamar ; después lo empezó a sacudir un poco '' Miles!Miles! Anda dejate de juegos abre los ojos!'' Sombra miro a sonic con una mirada de lastima ; Sombra no tiene lastima a nadie , pero a sonico si porque sabe lo que se siente perder a un ser querido….Y en el interior el sentía algo especial por Sonico aun que no lo demostraba muy seguido

''Anda miles! Y te compro todas las partes mecánicas que quieras para tus inventos! T-Te compro mercurio! Lo que tu quieras…'' La voz de Sonico se rompió mas '' C-Colitas…anda abre los ojos..te prometo que no te volveré a regañar cuando tomas del galon de leche…o cuando me ponías pechos con tu pistola de cambio de genero…pero por favor.. colitas…hermanito..despierta.'' Sonico entre cerro los ojos y dejo una lagrima correr su palida mejilla ''N-No me dejes colitas…Por favor.''

Despues de que Shadow comunico lo ocurrido toda la bola de amigos de Sonico vinieron ; pero como siempre una chica rosada no era prudente

'Oh sonico!'' Amy Rosa abrazo a su amor de vida con fuerza al verlo parada junto al cuerpo frio de Colas '' No te preocupes Sonico! El ahora esta en un lugar mejor!'' Amy sonrio a Sonico ; pero sonico no cambiaba de cara: fría,triste y..madura? Sombra lo miraba con preocupación ahora ,jamás había visto esos ojos eesmeralda tan oscuros y sin brillo. Sonico gruño y empujo a Amy lejos de el

'' Dejame en paz,Amy.'' Sonico contesto duramente y se fue mejor del otro lado.

Tikal apareció anre ellos y suspiro al ver el cuerpo de Colas , el cuerpo de colas ya estaba en vuelto en una cobija muy bonita y tenia rosas rojas alrededor

''Todos estamos aquí para decirle el ultimo adiós a nuestro amigo y familar Miles prower'' Tikal comenzó a decir un discurso doloroso y respetuoso a Miles ; Sonico contuvo las lagrimas para que los otros no lo vieran llorar, la lagrima que le había salido cuando el y Sombra estaban solos fue de puro accidente ; o eso se dio a entender. Amy y crema dejaban las lagrimas alir cuando Rouge tenia la cabeza hacia el suelo ; knuckles solo cerro los ojos.

Después de eso Tikal se elevo y el cuerpo de Colas empezó a brillae y hacerse polvo dorado ; después de unos segundos desapareció y se convirtió en una cajita de oro muy hermosa y decorada. Tikal le entrego esto a Sonico; Sonico sostuvo la caja con fuerza pero no tanto para no romperla. La ceremonia había terminado y tikal desapareció para seguir descansando.

Todos se marcharon a sus casas menos la inoportuna de Amy que seguía insistiendo a Sonico que fueran a su casa a tomar un poco de te para que el dolor pasara , Sonico le dijo que no como mil veces pero la eriza rosada aun insistia ; Sombra iba marcharse cuando vio lo que ocurria

-Esto terminara mal…- Penso sombra y fue a ellos ''Lo siento Amy pero Sonico y yo tenemos que ir a una parte'' Antes de que Amy protestara el hizo un chaos control para que sonico y el aparecieran en la casa de Sonico…y de el difunto colas

'' Gracias Sombra…Te debo dos ahora'' Sonico contesto tristemente y empezó a caminar a la entrada de su casa

'' No ocupas algo Sonico, un café,platicar,lo que sea.?'' Sombra le pregunto ; Sonico se detuvo y lo miro ''Puedes regresar a Miles a la vida?'' Sombra se quedo callado ''…Buenas noches Sombra'' Sonico contesto antes de entrar a su..ahora a su solitaria casa.

Sombra bajo las orejas completamente y suspiro, hizo un ultimo chaos control antes de llegar a su casa. ; una leve llovisna caia ahora que después se convirtió en había puesto la caja dorada con las cenizas de Tails en la sala sobre la repisa de la se sento en el sofá y la observo durante mucho tiempo antes de estallar en lagrimas de dolor y culpabilidad.


	2. Los heroes tambien lloran

Por mientras de que el erizo ojiverde lloraba en su casa; el erizo negro estaba en su casa pensando en el pobre de Sonic; shadow sabe mejor que nadie lo que se siente perder a un ser querido; lo oscuro que el camino puede hacer y lo difícil que es llegar a la luz de la felicidad.

''Pobre Sonic…Tails era como su hermano. '' Dijo Shadow un poco pensativo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la murciélaga mas guapa de todo station square;Rouge the bat.

''Todavia sigues depierto corazón?'' le pregunto a Shadow ; lo dijo de un tono de hermana a hermano, rouge ya estaba comprometida con knuckles pero ella vivía con Shadow por seguridad y aparte por su trabajo en GUN '' Estas preocupado por Sonic,verdad?'' Ella agrego y se sento a lado de Shadow

'' Si un poco…'' Shadow dijo en un suspiro '' Es que…Hoy en ese pequeño funeral ; sus ojos se veían tan apagados Rouge…Aunque a veces digo que lo quiero ver muerto , me preocupa..Tu sabes que yo..''

'' Lo amas.''

'' Si eso…Odio actuar frio con el a veces pero no se si enseño mi verdadero yo el me corresponderá, sabes?'' Rouge asintió y después fue por dos te's.

'' mira Shadow..Knuckles me correspondió mi amor asi que no se como se te aseguro algo ; sonic ocupa todo el apoyo del mundo, tu eres el perfecto para eso.'' Con esas palabras rouge se retiro.

Shadow la vio macharse a su cuarto ; el se quedo mirando el te '' Bueno…es mejor intentarlo que quedarme aquí sentándote.'' Se tomo su te rápidamente y salió corriendo entre la lluvia olvidando su chaos emerald.

Por mientras en la casa de sonic the hedgehog…

Sonic dejo todo el rencor,un poco de tristeza y un toque de amor salir en esas lagrimas

''miles perdóname!!Perdóname por haber sido un imbécil!!Fue mi culpa! TODO es mi culpa!!''

Sonic gritaba con todo el aire y la fuerza que sus pulmones lo dejaran; el erizo azul estaba destrozado, jamás había conocido este dolor, este sentimiento; jamás había sido culpable de una muerte, aun que la policía no lo podía encerrar porque fue un mero accidente, sonic se sentía encerrado en esas 4 paredes que lo rodeaba, por que en esas cuatro paredes Tails había habitado; en esa casa era pura felicidad, amor y amistad. Ahora solo era oscuridad, tristezay..Odio?

Pasaron unos minutos ; después de correr, Shadow logro llegar a la casa de Sonic

''Que imbesil..se me olvido mi chaos emerald'' Gruño un poco Shadow por su pendejez y decidió tocar en la puerta de Sonic

Nada.

''Sonic! Soy yo Shadow!'' Shadow grito al no tener respuesta

Nada aun, ni un sonido mas que la lluvia que caía de cielo oscuro. Shadow empezó a preocuparse Sonic nunca se haría daño a si mismo..o si? Pensó Shadow ; el bajo un poco las orejas y utilizo una de sus fuertes piernas para patear la puerta y así abrirla, la puerta no se rompió de suerte así que la pudo cerrar tranquilamente

''Sonic?...Sonikku?'' Shadow llamaba a Sonic con una voz calmada y un poco tierna.

Tic …Toc… Tic… Toc…

Sonic estaba en su propio mundo,; ni noto que Shadow lo llamaba o que había lagrimas no dejaban de salir de esos bellos ojos verdes ; pero ya era lagrimas silenciosas…

Lo hubiera podido evitar Pensó Sonic

Tic..Toc..Tic…TOC…

Merecía morir yo ; no el Volvio a pensar ; el sonido del reloj cada vez se hacia mas fuerte.

Tic..toc…TIC..TOC

Debo morir yo también… La mente de sonic empezó a delirar al llenarse con esos pensamientos

Tic…TOC…TIC…TOC

Si eso es…Morir…Vida por una Vida Razono Sonic

TIC…TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC

''YAAAAAA!!!!'' Sonic se agarro la cabeza y agarro un jarrón cualquiera y lo estrello al reloj, el reloj se rompió y cayó al suelo

Tic…toc..

Por fin, el silencio había vuelto con el reloj muerto ya ; Sonic respiro un poco agitado y sus ojos dejaron caer mas lagrimas, Shadow estaba frente a la puerta de ese cuarto, miraba como sonic caí de nuevo en sus rodillas y empezaba a llorar de nuevo.

''Sonic…'' Shadow volvió a llamar a Sonic ; sonic solo movió un poco sus orejas y voltio a mirarlo con una mirada triste, apagada pero seria…Seria? Si, una mirada seria; algo que jamás se había visto en la mirada de Sonic. Los ojos de Sonic normalmente estaban llenos de fortaleza, juventud , pasión pero sobre todo animo. Animó de seguir adelante.

Sonic bajo la mirada

''Shadow…Tu crees que si yo muero ; Tails me perdonara?'' Sonic le pregunto a Shadow tratando de controlar sus lagrimas, los ojos de Shadow se abrieron bastante y el se arrodillo a lado de Sonic

''Sonic...Tu no tienes la culpa ; toda la culpa es de Eggman que ahora esta tras las rejas,piensa que Tails fue valiente en arriesgar su vida que tarde o temprano terminaría.''Shadow puso una mano en su hombro; Sonic bajo mas las orejas.

''Pero…tan pronto?Que hare que el ahora no esta aquí?Estare solo…Shadow…Tengo miedo'' Sonic puso sus manos en su cara. ''Sin el me siento tan perdido ; el era el único que me daba ánimos para seguir adelante…Si; ustedes también pero el…el'' Sonic empezó a lloriquear mas , Shadow suspiro y lo abrazo suavemente dejando al erizo azul llorar en su pecho; Le acariciaba las púas suavemente intentando que el erizo se calmara.

''Era especial. '' Shadow contesto por sonic. '' Sonic…se que es difícil perder a un ser querido, más si ese ser querido era la persona que veías todo el tiempo, con quien compartías momentos tristes y alegres. Con el cual que confiarías hasta tu mas vil pecado. '' Shadow hizo una pausa antes de continuar '' Sonic…Tails me recordaba mucho a Maria,no porque tuviera el pelaje amarillo o ojos azules, sí no que notaba que siempre te hacia sonreír con cualquier bobada que hiciera.'' Ese comentario hizo que sonic sonriera un poco y que sus lagrimas cesaran un poco ''Sonic…Tails ahora esta en un lugar tranquilo; con sus padres, y se que el se volverá en un ángel que te cuidara hasta que tu momento llegue. ''

Sonic relajo sus ojos haciendo que se cerraran tranquilamente y analizo lo que había dicho Shadow

''Shadow….''

''Si?''

''…Gracias.''

Shadow sonrió un poco al escuchar ese 'gracias' .Pero no lo soltó de ese cálido abrazo que a sonic le estaba agradando mucho, sonic se sentía tranquilo; porque? Porqué Shadow sabe cuando callarse y solo escuchar, o al revés. Sonic sentía…Una paz que no se podía romper, fue tanta la tranquilidad que cayo en un profundo sueño

Shadow sonrió a esto y levanto a sonic de una manera como un rey levantaría a su reina; el conocía la casa de sonic como si fuera la palma de su mano asi que camino a la recamara de Sonic para ponerlo sobre su cama; pero hubo un pequeño detalle, ahora sonic lo tenia abrazado, Shadow no iba dejar que sonic se despertara así que decidió dormir junto a el.

Shadow acobijo a Sonic y lentamente le acaricio la mejilla; una leve sonrisa apareció en su cara y después abrazo a sonic cerca, actuando de una manera protectora pero amorosa ; Shadow volvió a cerra los ojos antes de caer en un profundo sueño.


End file.
